Take care of me i'm dying!
by GreatBenevolentYaoiGoddess
Summary: Xiahou Dun is ruthless and fearless! I has been through pain and suffering but has never experienced what it is like to be sick. A common flu infects The one eyed general and it takes Yuan to help dun through the mans first time getting sick (slight OOC for dunny boys sickness)


Take care of me, I'm dying!

Xiahou Dun had woken up feeling a bit stiff,stuffy nose, a dry cough and his body felt hot. He didn't think too much on it so he went about his daily morning routine. Showering, dress,brush teeth, and brush his hair. He stepped out of his room and the first thing he was greeted by was his cousin Yuan offering him late breakfast. "Ah, cousin! do you want some breakfast? Ba and I were planning on eating at the park." Dun being still groggy from waking up and his body's fatigue, he just grunted. "Maybe." Yuan frowned and took his arm. "lets get you coffee, you were never a morning person and that was my fault. I should have remembered better." Dun rolled his eye as he was lead into the food court, Dun had felt the draining effort fall into his stiffening bones as he sat down. His skin felt hot and he felt light headed. His head pounded and throbbed against his skull, as his eye felt itchy, and some what swollen like he needed to rub it. Yuan had set the cup next to him and questioned his older cousins health. "hey are you alright there cousin? You look like you're a bit under the weather." Dun lifted his head up and popped his wrists and drank the coffee. "i'm fine. Just tied and a bit hung over.." He lied. Either he was a damn good liar or Yuan was oblivious, because the other and just laughed and patted him on the back. "I told you not to drink too much!" The older cousin just rolled his eye and laughed non to humorously. When he finished drinking the two cousins walked to the park and met up with Ba. The one eyed man smiled and saw his nephew skipping rocks into the pond and often times hitting a duck, causing it to flock its wings and swim away. "hey now, Avoid hitting your dinner ba. They have feelings when they are alive!" Yuan shouted at his son. Dun just shook his head chuckling as he walked over to his relatives. It was a lovely sunday late morning, The sun was beaming into a sapphire blue sky as the sun shimmered onto the glistening water. Ba was eating a tuna filled rice ball with a glass of juice, his father was eating fish with a bit of alcohol and Dun? He wasn't even touching his food. He wasn't hungry the time he woke up and now. "Hey uncle?arent you gonna eat?" Ba said curiously as he stuffed his face with the remaining of his rice ball. Dun just smiled and leaned his back against the tree and shook his head resting his arm on his knee extending his leg. "I'm quite alright Ba really, I'm just not that hungry today is all." Yuan arched a brow eating but didn't say anything. Xiahou Dun, The fierce warrior general in Cao Cao's army. Ripped his eye out and ate it, and continued to fight with no fucks given. He was warm hearted towards those he cared for, and cold blooded towards the ones he loathed. Fiery spirit, and hot tempered. Physically powerful and mentally strong, Not ONCE had he ever been sick. Yuan observed him and shook his head sighing. 'the poor guy is in for a torturous ride. The sickness is going to hit him.' Yuan thought to himself as he finished his food. Ba was the same way when he was catching a cold. drowsy, loss of appetite, and drained looking. 'may the gods be in his favor.' Yuan thought to himself..

That afternoon the fierce one eyed man was talking to his beloved cousin talking about the future, when they shall make their next move...Who cao cao was having affairs with at the moment- "cousin, I think you really should take into consideration… Your son-" He caught himself off guard by an itch in his throat and began coughing into his sleeve. "Cousin I deeply apologize.. I was not trying to cough disrespectfully in your-" Cao Cao arched his brow and frowned. "So formal, you need to relax..I'm your cousin, you greet me as your cousin and yet you get so formal.. I don't have you by the balls you can relax." Dun sighed and shook his head. He still felt warm.."my apologize... " He looked at him and sighed placing his hand on his head groaning. "Is it hot or am I just going crazy." The one eyed man said in annoyance looking at his cousin. "You are probably going crazy then today Dun. It has been the most beautiful of weather today. Are you feeling alright?" Dun looked at him and gave him a smirk. "I'm fine. My body just can't handle my attractive level.." Cao Cao chuckled and shook his head. "it seems when you are with me, I bring in the side of you I remember when You were a teenager.." Dun smiled and laughed warmly. "Then I should start staying with you when I get really old. You make me feel young at heart."

His stomach had not growled once that entire afternoon, and he had begun to worry a bit but keep his stone face. It was sunset and the relaxing sunday was slowly coming to an end before an action packed monday of training recruits, training your body, etc. He went to the town and got meat buns and managed to keep down half of one before he felt full. He couldn't just waste it. It was a good ass meat bun! But he also hated eating meat buns the next day. eating meat buns are suppose to be eaten when they are fresh, hot, soft, and squishy. So he just gave the remaining buns to Guo jia. 'maybe he will stop trying to grope poor wang yi for the night, he has two perfectly soft round buns in his hand. grope those for a night perv.' He thought to himself smirking as he went to his bedroom. His bedroom was his personal paradise in the evenings; it happened to be the one room where the sun sets leaving a dimly lit sunlight glow within his room. He undressed and put his clothing in the laundry, went to the bathroom and wet his face with cold water. He looked into the mirror and noticed he was a bit flushed, He didn't think anything on it and went to his bed. He leaned back and pulled out a book he had been reading from the shelf and started reading it. His eyes felt very dry and irritated, as if his eyes were tired. 'I had been feeling drained, I guess I can go to bed early..' He thought to himself as he tucked himself under the first layer of his blankets and not under his sheets, his body was so hot that day that he wanted to be shirtless all day. He drifted into a peaceful slumber before he woke up in the middle of the night coughing and hacking up phlegm. His body was perspiring a light sheen of sweat, and his normal sun glow skin was pale. "Oh god!" he cried out coughing harshly choking on his own lung crap. He was about to cry, he never felt this awful! He had eaten his own eyeball and didn't even GAG, he was choking and gagging for his life on his own mucus and spit. Yuan whose room was just across from Dun's came in and holding a candle and sw his cousin in a distraught mess. He frowned and felt his head. "Cousin! your burning up!" He turned on cold water into the bath and instructed him to lay in the bath for at least until he gets the doctors. Dun felt awful and his head throbbed through his skull making him feel like vomiting.

When the nurse arrived Dun had put on simple loose pants and laid in bed shaking, yet he felt so hot. The nurse smiled and shook her head. "looks like you're stuck with the flu." Dun had a horrified look. "am I going to die?!" He shouted almost child like, He had never been sick so he was afraid, he just wanted someone to watch him incase he were about to die in his sleep. His voice cracked and was raspy, he looked at yuan and covered his face with a pillow. "take care of me…" Yuan smiled and sat on the bed patting his back. "I knew you would need me to care for you some day." Dun groaned in annoyance as he eventually fell asleep from the medicine the doctor had given him.

A few days had passed and Xiahou Dun was suffering with the flu. Tissues were scattered, his throat felt like hell, his chest hurt his eyes felt tired, his head was having its own war and lastly...Yuan was caring for him, it was a nightmare. "gods can't I just DIE!" he shouted out desperately before coughing a big chunk of mucus out into a tissue; following he got a really runny nose and snorted it up coughing. Yuan just rolled his eyes crossing his arms. "Charming..." He just looked at him and handed him a cup of water and more of the medicine.

Xiahou Dun just sighed and took it coughing. "I'm going to die, I swear to gods the heavens want me dead- NO! WHAT GOD EXISTS AND MAKES A MAN SUFFER!" He cried out dramatically before coughing again. Yuan smiled and shook his head and patted his shoulder laughing. "Cousin, yer in for a hell of a torturous ride…" He said teasingly as The one eyed man acting like a child, threw his body back before covering his face. "I'm going to DIE!" he screamed before having another coughing fit followed by chunks of mucous to splatter all over yuan.

"AWE JEEZ COME ON! COVER YOUR MOUTH MAN!"

The end.


End file.
